Child of Both Worlds
by Krystyna
Summary: A half human, half Minbari Ranger learns the truth about her father and more about herself, with help from Vir and Delenn. And answers the question: What happened to Lennier?
1. Living Proof

Disclaimer:  
All Babylon 5 characters, events and places are for entertainment purposes only.   
No copyright violation is intended.   
  
All original characters, events and places are property of the author but may be used by other fan fiction writers provided they ask first.  
  
Spoilers: Sleeping in the Light  
  
Time: Unknown date first 2 paragraphs, then  
A few weeks after "Sleeping in the Light"  
  
*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Child of Both Worlds"  
  
"I love you." her mother's words echoed in her mind.  
An arm pulled her out of the way just before the plasma blast hit her mother in the chest.   
  
"NO!" screamed Lena as the hood on her cloak fell off when she made a move towards her mother.   
Lena was half human, half Minbari. Before she could move any further there was someone holding her back.  
  
"Let me go Teacher." she said turning around. "She needs me."   
The Minbari's grip on her arm tightened as she kept moving.  
  
Teacher looked at her and said nothing for a moment.   
"You are very special, there are many things that you do not know, that now only I can teach. I promised your mother that you would be taken care of."  
  
Lena stopped struggling, "I understand why the Rangers are fighting each other, but I do not understand why they would kill each other. Teach me, I will be a Ranger and set things right."   
  
Teacher nodded and said, "That is well, one day you will know and make your parents proud. Come, for I fear that our side has lost this battle."  
  
*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
Ranger Lena, now many years later, was standing ready for battle next to Rangers Na'Coth and Jason.   
  
Na'Coth snickered through his oxygen mask, "A dangerous being hiding in a cave on Mars? This is the being that has   
killed several Rangers and yet is not smart enough to hide in an isolated planet, he lives in among the people of Mars?"   
  
Jason rolled his eyes, "Narns," he mumbled.   
  
"Humans." shot back Na'Coth.  
  
"Boys, boys," said Lena brushing her auburn hair aside, "No time for arguments or debates. I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
Na'Coth scoffed, "Which side of you would be talking your human or Minbari side?"   
  
"Both." said Jason, "I agree something's not right."   
Walking a few more feet in explosives began going off. Another explosion brought up a fire wall, throwing Jason against the stone wall,   
while Lena and Na'Coth were trapped on the other side.  
  
*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
Lena heard something coming towards her, "Get down!" she yelled as Na'Coth fell to the ground with a thud.   
No, NO. Na'Coth? Na'Coth!" It was too late the knife had gone through his chest killing him instantly.   
Unaware of what was going on around her, she pulled the knife from his chest, cleaned it and tucked it away in her bag.   
Before she went any further she said a prayer for him.  
  
*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
Jason got up slowly, he heard a commotion on the other side of the fire, but wasn't able to do anything.  
He picked up his Denn'bok and began looking for this person. Sensing someone behind him, he spun around and swung.   
A figure in a dark cloak dodged the blow and delivered one of its own knocking Jason down. Jason swung from the ground, the figure staggered and then disappeared.   
  
*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
Lena leapt through the fire towards Jason.  
"We need to go." Lena shouted tugging at Jason's arm. "Now!"   
  
Another explosion sent the two of them tumbling to the ground.   
"Na'Coth is dead." Lena said as they crawled out of the cave.   
Tapping the link on her hand, Lena said, "Ranger Lena to Excalibur, we've got problems..."  
  
*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
Her quarters on the Excalibur were pitch dark, thus matching the mood she was in.   
Lena sat in front of the screen that had been beeping off and on for the last few hours.   
Jason tried twice to talk to her, knowing her well after the second try he stopped.  
Gideon, however wasn't giving up easily, he had been trying every half hour to get hold of her.   
She didn't want to talk to anyone, the mission failed, she'd have to explain what went wrong.   
He had killed the other two teams of Rangers. She never took off her glasses, but fell asleep on the bed and trying to shake the feeling she was being watched.  
  
She jolted awake some time later. "Who is there?" Her eyes darted back and forth in the darkness.   
"Show yourself!" She reached for her Denn'bok, as she saw something move towards her in the darkness.   
Her Denn'bok opened, knocking the figure off its feet. Lena jumped off the bed and headed towards the door.   
With her hand on the door pad she managed to open the door, just as she stepped out the figure lunged at her and plunged a knife into her arm.  
  
*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
Almost 2 months later Jason and Lena were on Minbar at the newest Ranger training facility.   
Jason, had just finished teaching a class on some different fighting styles with the Denn'bok, he was untying his black hair which had been pulled back in a braid, as Lena walked up next to him.  
  
"Where have you been? We were supposed to teach the class together."   
  
Lena shook her head and said "Security detail for General Ivanova and President Delenn's visit."   
  
She showed him the com link on her right hand, "Seems the powers that be, want to make sure nothing happens."  
Her link beeped as the procession entered the facility. "Excuse me." Lena said walking towards a corner of the building.  
  
*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
A few hours later she was standing outside the door of Teacher's quarters. Sighing she touched the panel next to the door.   
  
"Enter." The door opened and she stepped in. There sat Teacher and someone else with their back to her.   
"Ah Lena!" said Teacher, slowly getting up. "Come in, there is someone I wish you too meet."  
  
President Delenn got up and offered her hand.   
  
Taking it Lena said, "My condolences on the passing of your husband."   
  
Delenn nodded and said, "Thank you. You are half human?" Delenn seemed surprised. "Lena was a well kept secret." thought Delenn.  
  
Inside Lena grumbled, her reply was "Yes, my father was Minbari."   
Turning her attention to Teacher she said, "You wanted to see me?"   
  
Teacher nodded. "Delenn, I am afraid I will not be able to dine with you this night, maybe Lena would go in my place?"   
  
Lena, sensing a setup of sorts said, "I would be honored." Delenn smiled and then excused herself.  
  
"I have a night class to teach." Lena protested to Teacher.  
  
"Do not worry I will teach it. You do not wish to go?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Then why accept?" questioned Teacher.   
  
"It would have been rude." she retorted as she brushed her auburn hair aside.   
  
*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
Dinner that night was quiet, rather Lena was quiet. As Ivanova and Delenn talked, Lena listened.  
  
"Lena," said Delenn softly, "you are very quiet this evening. From what Teacher tells me, you are hardly ever silent."   
  
Ivanova spoke up next, "What do you think of our new Ranger facilities?"   
Lena looked at Ivanova and said, "They are fine, much better then what I was trained in."  
  
"President Delenn," said a Minbari as she entered the room, "You have a call from Mr. Garibaldi."   
Delenn excused herself from the table, leaving Ivanova and Lena in the room together.   
  
"Now I recognize you!" said Ivanova. "You were the one who rallied for Narns to join the Rangers. I remember the first Narn to become a Ranger was, ah, Na'Coth. Correct?"   
  
Lena shook her head yes.   
  
Ivanova kept smiling, as she said "You're one tough cookie. I don't think I'm that brave."  
  
*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
Teacher felt someone following him as he left classes that night. He was almost there, if he could make it, maybe just maybe he would live to tell Lena who it is.   
  
"There is no running, it is your time." said a voice from behind him.   
  
Stopping Teacher turned around and said, "Yes perhaps you are correct, if that is so then that is the way it will be. UGGHH!"   
Teacher felt a knife pierce his heart, he stumbled the rest of the way to Delenn's home.  
  
*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
Ivanova and Delenn walked Lena out after dinner. Lena's head nodded at everything they said, she was very uncomfortable.   
Her back to the gate, Delenn motioned for the gate to open.  
  
Lena turned and saw the figure stumbling towards the gate, she recognized him.   
"Teacher? No!" she raced out to meet the figure, he fell on her and she pulled him towards the open gate.   
  
Resting his head on Delenn's knees Lena pulled the knife out of Teacher's chest and threw it down.   
Delenn and Lena noticed the tears in each other's eyes.  
Teacher smiled once at her, closed his eyes and died.  
Lena bowed her head in prayer, and walked away.  
  
*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~* 


	2. Lesson

*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
Jason was outside Lena's quarters the next day. He had heard about Teacher's passing when he awoke.  
Upon hearing details of the events, he hurried off to Lena's quarters.  
He heard noise from inside her quarters, so he over-rode the door lock and went in.  
  
Stepping in he saw a disaster area, chairs without legs and backs, clothes all over the place.   
He looked towards the kitchen area and saw a tall bottle of liquid on the table next to it was a brandy glass.   
He walked over, took hold of the barely half empty glass of liquid and smelled it.   
"Centauri wine." Before he could do anything else, Lena appeared in the doorway of her bedroom.   
Her bloodshot eyes narrowed when she saw him.   
  
"Get out," she growled at him, "before you die as well."   
Jason didn't budge. "OUT!" she hollered at him.  
When he still refused to move, Lena picked up a picture frame to throw at him and Jason moved towards her.   
He put his arms around her waist making her drop the picture frame.   
She fought to get out of his hold for a few minutes and then stopped. Jason knew if she wanted to hurt him, he'd be flat on his back.  
Lena had the strength of a Minbari, but rarely let it get out of control.   
Jason let go and she sank to her knees crying as she reached for the picture frame.   
Jason dropped to his knees next to her, taking the picture from her he looked at it.   
  
The caption read "Teacher's Trio."   
The portrait had been taken just after they earned their Ranger status. Na'Coth on the right disliked pictures, so he scowled, Lena was in the middle smiling, to the left was Jason, while Teacher was at the bottom.   
  
"We were all trained to be the "Elite Rangers," said Lena.  
"To teach others what we know, to keep the peace. Whoever this bastard is, he will answer for what he has done. I received word, last night, that he destroyed a White Star two days ago with 10 Rangers aboard, a member of the Grey Council and Earth Force soldiers."  
  
Jason got up, went to the com screen, punched a few buttons and said "Ranger Lena and I will not be able to teach classes today."  
  
*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
Delenn was able to begin the work of collecting Teacher's things the next day.   
While listening to his log entries, a disc fell underneath his desk.  
Delenn got under the table, she picked up the disc and then bumped her head on something under the table.   
"Curious." she said pulling at the little box like thing under the table.   
Taking out the one disc she put it in and Teacher's image appeared on screen.  
"Hello Delenn. If you are seeing this then the worse thing has happened, I am gone."  
  
His image left the screen and Lennier's popped on. "Hello Delenn." Delenn's eyes widened.   
"Delenn, there are many things I must explain, but I cannot explain now." said Lennier.   
He picked up something off screen and said, "Delenn, this is my daughter Lena." He smiled as held her.  
Delenn's eyes widened. "Very few people know about her, a member of the Council, Teacher and..."  
  
*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
"I'm guessing Vir knew also?" said Jason.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You mean he kept the secret for all these years? A Centauri has kept this for 20 years?" Jason shook his head in disbelief.   
"That member of the Council, who was killed last night, he knew as well?'  
  
"Yes."  
  
As Lena began to put things away by the com screen, it beeped. She tapped the button with her left hand and Vir's image popped on.   
  
"Hello Lena, I'm here on Minbari for a visit. Stop by, its been a long time since we've seen each other."   
His image snapped off the screen, and Jason heard something break.  
  
Lena was still holding on to the glass, or what was left of it.  
"I broke the glass." she said as she opened her left hand to reveal the broken glass as well as her hand covered in blood.   
"He'll be next." she said as she wiped her hand.  
  
*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Michael Garibaldi, what are you doing here? Is Stephen with you?" asked Susan as she stood up behind her desk.  
  
"Didn't Delenn tell you we were coming?" Garibaldi replied.   
  
"No, actually she didn't. So what are you doing here?" she asked again.   
  
"Stephen and I are here to attend that conference Delenn's been talking about."  
  
*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
Vir went to lay down as soon as he arrived, the journey had been long and tiresome.   
If the Centarum had only not began to cause problems about Centuari's position among the Alliance, he wouldn't be here.   
Being in the position he is in, he could have sent someone else, but seeing how he really wanted another chance to get off the home world, and besides no one else could handle it.  
He sat up, turned to the right and grabbed the wine bottle and began to drink.   
It didn't take long for the wine to take effect.  
  
*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
Lena had snapped out of her dreamlike state after she arrived where Vir was staying.   
"He's here." she said as they turned the corner. Jason said nothing as they continued on.  
  
*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
Everything was dark when Vir woke up. "I thought I left some lights on..." Vir said sitting up.   
He heard a noise and before he knew it, he had rolled off the bed, "GUARDS!" he yelled. "GUARDS!!" But no one came.  
  
*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
Lena opened her Denn'bok as they turned the last corner.   
Seeing the guards missing from their posts, she wasted no time in going into the room.   
  
*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
Vir was on the floor out cold, the doors closed behind her and she felt someone staring at her.  
Swinging her Denn'bok behind herself, she heard a noise. Then she felt something strike her face and someone brush past her and head out through the patio windows.  
  
Kneeling next to Vir she touched his cheek, "You'll be fine Vir, my friend."   
She got up, headed for the double doors as Jason came in.   
  
"I can catch him." she told Jason as she ran out through the doors.  
  
*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
Delenn and Franklin arrived at Vir's quarters, under an armed escort of what was left of Vir's guards and some Rangers.   
  
"You're lucky its only a mild concussion Vir." diagnosed Dr. Franklin.   
  
"Vir, do you remember anything else?" asked Delenn.   
  
"No, I don't remember anything else, but if I do I will let you know. Now please, no more fuss about me, you have more important things to do."  
  
After they left Vir sighed with relief. He sat in front of his screen and made a call.  
"How fast can you get here? There's a problem."  



	3. Allies

*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
She followed the figure to a cave a few miles out the town and as soon as she walked in, she knew it was a mistake.  
Lena went stumbling forward as she felt a blow to the back, then another blow sent her to knees, she swung behind with the Denn'bok and heard it hit the wall of the cave.  
She scrambled to her feet only to be knocked down again. She finally managed to get control of herself and the next time the figure tried to knock her down she was able to dodge the blow.  
It was dark, she was in his world now, what she had to do was get out of there...  
  
*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
Jason went back to his quarters trying to figure out which way Lena had gone.   
He went to his desk, sat down in front of his screen and punched a few buttons.   
"Unable to connect." said the computer. "Damn." he said. "It must have been damaged."  
  
*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
Lena heard an explosion then everything went blurry and then black.   
She woke up to a pounding headache and covered in rocks. She reached for her Denn'bok which rolled from her grasp every time she reached.   
She managed to move her legs which knocked those smaller rocks off her. She kept moving, she wasn't about to stay there any longer then she had to.  
  
*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
A guard entered Vir's quarters leading a figure in a long cloak.   
"Leave us." ordered Vir. "My friend, I am glad you have come. You have no doubt heard of the attack on me?"  
  
The figure nodded.   
"Lena has taken the death of her fellow Rangers very personal. She has her father's heart for justice." finished Vir.  
  
*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
Lena heard the rocks moving off of her. "Who's there?" she called. No response, but the sound of rocks moving.  
"Oww." she said as the large rock was moved off her left shoulder.   
  
She turned her head to the left and saw a Ranger with shoulder length black hair, with brown eyes that seemed to look through her.   
He looked like Jason, but it wasn't Jason, he was a Ranger, that much she was certain of.  
She blinked a few times, seeing how he was still there, she introduced herself.   
  
"Ranger Lena," he said as she opened her mouth. "You seemed to be in some trouble."   
He rolled away the last of the larger rocks away from her, and helped her up.   
  
"My name is Ranger Marcus Cole." he said. "I think we should be leaving now."   
He closed her Denn'bok and slipped it into the pocket of her brown cloak.  
  
*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
Jason was sitting down looking at some schematics for one of his gadgets. He never heard the doors to his quarters open, but something told him to turn around.   
He grabbed for his pike on the table in front him.  
  
The figure approached knife in hand and lunged for Jason. The knife plunged into the chair he was sitting in, the figure saw he missed Jason, lunged again, this time he managed cut Jason's hand.  
Jason erected a shield around himself, when the cloaked figure realized he couldn't finish the job he came to do, he left.  
  
*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  



	4. Family

*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
Dr. Franklin helped Lena onto the examation table. After the exam was finished he called Delenn, and then Ivanova.   
Susan showed up with Jason right behind her.   
  
"Delenn went to see Vir. I have some things to attend to, keep me informed?" said Ivanova before she left.  
  
Lena opened her eyes and saw Jason's hand being examined by Franklin.   
  
"He came after me." she heard Jason tell Stephen.   
Lena sat up got off the table and walked towards the door.   
  
"I went after him, but he seemed to disappear." said Jason as Franklin finished up.  
  
*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" said a voice behind her. Lena turned around and saw Marcus standing there.  
  
"He went after Jason." she said turning around. "I won't stand for that." She shook her head as if to shake the cobwebs out.   
Marcus saw it coming before she did, he grabbed her arm as she fell into the medical tray.  
  
*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
"You'll live." said Dr. Franklin, pulling the gloves off.   
"Lena should be awake by now..." Franklin turned around, saw the empty table and worry set in.   
  
Jason turned around and saw the empty table, but he saw Lena being held by a figure dressed in dark clothing.   
Jason silently pointed towards her and Franklin pulled a disrupter from one of the drawers.   
  
"Hold it right there." he said as he pointed the disrupter at Marcus. "Let her go."  
  
Without turning around Marcus said, "If I let go of her, she might fall. Stephen put that thing down."  
  
Jason watched as Franklin just stood there in awe.  
  
"Marcus?" Franklin said as he put the disrupter down.   
  
Jason shook his head and ran to help.  
  
"I thought I was going crazy, aren't you supposed to be dead?" Franklin said in dis belief.   
  
Marcus shook his head, "I can't explain it either."  
  
Franklin looked at Jason and Lena and nodded towards the door. Marcus nodded in agreement. They walked out the door.  
  
*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
"I'm fine, really." she said to Jason.   
  
"You are not fine." Jason argued.   
"You disappear for hours at a time, you come back with a concussion, a few cracked ribs and a Ranger who is supposed to be dead. I can not help you, if you disappear." Jason sighed.  
  
"I am glad you are OK."  
"Jason, I do not want to stay here." she said as she steadied herself with the edge of the table.   
  
"I know, but you need your rest, lay down," he continued as he sat in the chair, "close your eyes. I won't be far, I promise."   
  
*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
Vir, the cloaked figure and four guards walked into the medlab. Vir ordered the guards outside, but the cloaked figure never left his side.  
He and the figure walked to the doorway where Lena and Jason were resting. The figure moved past Jason and reached out its hand for Lena.  
  
At that moment Jason's eyes snapped open, took hold of the arm and twisted it.   
The other arm flew towards Jason, who got a fist in the face, Jason kicked the figure in the abdomen.   
The figure was bent over, Jason got up and stepped in front of Lena.   
  
"Leave her alone!" Jason yelled as the shield activated around the two of them.  
  
Vir stood there and did nothing as the fight started.   
Lena's eyes opened to see Jason in front of her and a figure in a dark brown cloak, walk towards them and get thrown backwards into a wall.  
"Jason," she said getting up, "Drop the shield."   
Jason looked at her. "Trust me."   
  
He obeyed and she ran towards the fallen figure. She removed the hood of the figure and stared.   
  
*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
The Minbari face turned towards her and looked at her. She backed up, and she felt herself begin to shake.  
  
"Lena? What's wrong?" Jason asked, coming up from behind her.   
  
"How long Vir? How long have you known?" she said gritting her teeth as she got up.   
  
"Lena..." began Vir.   
  
Lena shook her head, "Vir, you did not or could not tell me that my father has been alive for all these years?"   
  
Vir couldn't get another word in before she walked out.   
  
Jason helped her father up and shook his hand. "My name is Jason, I'm a friend of Lena's."   
  
The Minbari took his hand and said, "Lennier."   
  
Jason smiled and said, "Pleasure to meet you. If you will please excuse me, I think I should go find her."  
Lennier and Vir nodded.  
  
*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  



	5. Neutral Ground

*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
Ivanova was staring down at the pad in her hand that contained the newest budgets for the Rangers.  
Susan hearing a noise, turned around and looked behind her, nothing, her hearing must be going. She made her way towards the balcony and she heard the noise behind her again.  
"Old age." chuckled Ivanova.   
  
The noise came closer, they sounded like footsteps. Before she could react she fell to the floor with a thud.   
The blade was just about to plunged into her, when the sound of a Denn'bok opening was heard.   
The blade fell to the floor with a "KLANG" as Marcus took another swing in the dark. He hit something, but that something hit him back and then took off towards the open balcony.   
Marcus followed and saw the figure leap over the balcony.  
  
*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
"She's waking up." said Michael. Susan opened her eyes and saw Marcus and Garabaldi staring at her.  
  
"Oh man. What a headache. What happened?" she asked sitting up.  
  
"Well that's what I was hoping to ask you." replied Garabaldi.  
  
"I really don't think she'll be much help Michael, I mean after all she was unconscious when I arrived." stated Marcus.   
  
Ivanova stared at Marcus, blinked, shook her head and then blinked a few more times.   
"Marcus? You're supposed to be dead."   
  
Marcus smiled, "So everyone keeps reminding me."   
  
Ivanova hinted for Michael to leave and after a few minutes he finally took the hint and left.   
Marcus sat down next to Ivanova, opened his mouth and never had a chance. Ivanova took hold of his collar, pulled him to her and kissed him.   
  
*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
At dinner that night, Lena was silent. Jason considered it a victory just getting her in the same room with Vir and her father.  
  
"Excuse me." she said getting up from the table and started to leave the room.   
  
"Lena." said Delenn reaching out for her.   
  
"No." she said as she walked through the doorway.  
  
*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
Out on the balcony she looked at the stars, and sighed. A few minutes later Jason joined her outside. She looked at him and turned away at stared at the moon.   
  
Jason plucked the moon from the sky, held it in his hand and showed it to her. That caught her attention as the sky went dark, she turned to see what he was doing.  
He crushed the moon into tiny pieces and blew it back into the sky, where it again became whole and lit up the sky.  
  
Smiling Lena said "Leave it to a Techno Mage to cheer me up. Have you heard from Galen lately?"   
  
Jason shook his head "No, I haven't." He pulled a small device from his pocket and handed it to her.   
  
"What is this?" she asked as she took it and looked at it.  
  
"Press the center button." Curious she pushed it and a shield formed around her.  
Lena was awe struck, "This is great. Thank you." She slipped it in a pocket on the inside of her cloak and then hugged Jason.  
  
Seeing Lennier in the doorway Jason let go and excused himself.  
  
*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Hello." said Lennier, leaning on the balcony.   
  
"Hello." she replied.  
  
"Lena, I'm sorry. If Vir had told you I was still alive, it would have put you and the others in more danger then I was willing to risk."   
He paused.   
"Please do not be mad at Vir, I asked him not to say a word. I am truly sorry." Lennier turned to walk away, but Lena caught his arm.   
  
"Father, when this is all over, I think we should get to know each other better." She paused, "I'm told I have alot of my father in me."  
  
Garabaldi coughed in the doorway, "Lena, a call has come through for you."   
  
"Excuse me." she said.  
  
*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Put the call through." said Lena as the door to the office shut.  
  
"Lena?" She recognized the voice.   
  
"Matthew?" She stood in front of the screen.   
  
Gideon's smiling face greeted her, "Hey kiddo, I did get your message. I checked out that info you asked for.   
All those Minbari Rangers responsible for the attack of the Earth Force base on one of the Minbari moons, were captured, tried and convicted according to both Earth Force and Minbar law.  
I found that all who were aboard were killed when the ship carrying them back to Minbar suddenly exploded."   
He paused, then continued, "There were investigations, but they found that something in the engine malfunctioned and caused the explosion. Two of those three who weren't on board turned themselves in, whereas the third was never found."   
  
"No name or description on the third?" asked Lena.  
  
"No name, as for a description he looked like a Minbari, sorry sweetheart."  
  
"Oh before I forget I'm a few days away from Minbar, so I was thinking maybe I could take you up on that poker rematch?"  
  
Lena smiled, "You sure? I mean if you really want to be, how did you put it? Ahhh yes, taken to the cleaners."   
  
Matthew chuckled, "Bring everything you got hon. What did you want to talk to me about?"   
  
Lena shook her head, "I'll tell you when you arrive all right? And Matthew, be careful."   
  
The Admiral replied, "You be careful too, OK? Gideon out."  
  
*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
It was early evening as Delenn toured the landing facilities making notes and preparations for the visiting dignitaries and making sure their ships were secure. Garabaldi had been here yesterday looking things over and he assured her everything was ready. Delenn had just finished inspecting the last hanger and was just about to leave when she heard a noise from a hanger that had been locked.   
Curious Delenn un locked the door, walked in and saw a small Minbari shuttle.   
"Welcome to my home Delenn." said a voice as the door locked behind her.  
  
*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Like it or not I'm going after her." said Lena.  
  
"You are not going alone, last time that happened Marcus had to pull you from the rocks." said Jason.  
  
"I was not prepared for what I encountered, this time I am."   
  
Jason sighed, "Lena..."  
  
"Jason do not say another word. I will not stand here and listen to this." Lena argued.   
  
Lennier walked through the doorway and into the conversation. "He is right Lena. All three of us shall go."   
  
Lena looked at her father, then Jason and shook her head. "No, out of the question, no. I am not about to lose you again."  
  
"This is not up for debate." said Lennier.   
  
"The hell it is. With all do respect to you, father, I do not wish to see you or anyone else hurt."   
  
Lennier stood there quietly and then said, "You sound like your mother."   
  
Pause.   
  
"We are coming along, I do not wish to hear another word."   
  
Lena threw her hands in the air and walked out of the room and out of Delenn's home.  
  
*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~* 


	6. Rangers

*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
It was pitch black out by the time they reached the hanger.   
"First priority is to get Delenn out of harm's way, then we go after him." said Lena just before they walked in.  
Lennier and Jason nodded. Lennier saw Delenn in the corner surrounded by a force field.  
  
"Lennier, Lena." said Delenn. Lena and Jason looked around for a panel to deactivate the field.   
  
"I think I've found it." said Jason as his fingers flew across the panel.  
  
"Damn." The panel beeped. Lennier took over on the panel.   
Jason activated his shield and tried to match the two shield frequencies, he put his hand on the field and then snapped it back as sparks flew.   
  
*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
Lena saw something move out of the corner of her right eye.  
She followed the figure towards the shuttle and a force field appeared behind her and the field around Delenn vanished.   
  
*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Welcome half breed." Lena turned to see the Minbari holding a Denn'bok. She recognized the spots on his head, a Minbari Assassin.   
  
"Minbar for Minbari." said the Assassin as he swung the Denn'bok at Lena.  
Lena jumped out of the way and swung her Denn'bok hitting him in the face.   
  
"So you do bleed." said Lena as she saw the blood trickled from the side of his mouth.  
  
*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
Jason was frantically punching numbers and trying to walk through the field where Lena was.   
Lennier and Delenn watched as Lena took hits to the chest, knees and face.   
  
"Come on. Gotcha." Jason walked through the field. Dropping his shield, Jason began punching buttons, as Lennier began to pace back and forth on the other side.  
  
*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
Lena took a hard blow in the chest and fell to her knees. Jason punched the last button and as the field dropped, the Minbari pulled a small weapon from his belt and fired at Jason.   
  
"JASON!" yelled Lena.   
  
"NO!" screamed Lennier and Delenn.   
  
Jason turned around, but it was too late, the blast threw him against the wall.   
  
*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
Delenn rushed to his side and cradled him as Lennier knocked the disrupter from the Minbari's hand.   
The Minbari punched Lennier in the face as Lennier gave him an elbow to the jaw. The second punch knock Lennier to the ground.  
Lena pulled from her cloak a few small explosive devices and threw them at the ship.  
  
*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
Lena struggled to her feet and swung the Denn'bok hitting the Minbari in the back of his head.   
For a few moments he turned his attention to Lena and away Lennier and the others. The power behind this swing of Denn'bok knocked the Minbari backwards almost 4 feet, hitting his head on his ship.   
That seemed to get him mad, he got up and lunged for her.   
  
She took her Denn'bok to the back of his knees, then to his abdomen, then a shot to the face. He sank to his knees and she hit him in the face again, then to the chest.  
Without warning he fell over and his eyes closed.  
  
*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Father. Father are you all right?" Lena said as she walked over to Lennier.   
  
"Jason..." before she could say anymore a bright light filled the hanger.   
A dark figure appeared in the doorway, what looked to be a staff outstretched from the figure and a swirl of stars and a bright light surrounded Jason.   
The swirl of stars and bright light began to disappear as did Jason.   
  
Lena turned around and saw the Minbari rise up, knife in hand and lunged towards Lennier.   
"No!" Lena pushed Lennier to the side and took the knife in her chest. Lena pulled the knife from her chest, walked towards the Minbari and made a cut his right cheek.  
  
*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
Explosions began going off all around them.   
"Get out of here!" called Lena.   
  
"Lena no, we will not leave you." said Delenn.  
Another explosion went off and beams from the building separated them.   
  
"Father, go." yelled Lena before she turned back towards the black ship.  
Another beam fell this time knocking Lena off balance, her face showed the pain as she sank to her knees.   
  
"Lennier...." Delenn grabbed onto Lennier and they both headed for the doorway.  
  
*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
On her knees she pulled out from her cloak the shield remote and pressed the center button. The explosives she planted began to go off around the ship, she hoped that it was enough to do damage.  
She wiped away the blood from her forehead and mouth. She could feel the heat from the fire coming closer, there was nothing she could do.  
Her life for her father's.  
  
*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
Lennier got Delenn away from the hanger just as the ship came up and out. The ship fired on the hanger and the place exploded.   
  
"Lena." said Lennier as he made a move back towards the hanger.   
  
"No. Lennier. We must get help." said Delenn.   
  
Lennier turned to Delenn and then headed back into the building.   
  
"Lennier!" called Delenn.  
  
*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Delenn!" Marcus called out.   
  
"Marcus!" Delenn turned to see him coming towards her.   
  
"Lena is inside injured, Lennier went after her."   
  
Marcus headed towards the doorway, but was stopped by an explosion causing the doorway to become blocked.  
  
*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
Galen saw this, he knew the outcome, but he had someone else to watch over.   
  
"Galen, where have you been?" asked Dr. Chambers as he came into the med lab. "Gideon's worried."   
  
Galen stood there and said, "Yes I know. Doctor there is someone aboard my ship who needs medical attention. No one is to know who he is, and that he is here. Can you do that?"  
  
Dr. Chambers shook her head yes.  
  
*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
Admiral Gideon was called to the bridge when the Minbari ship requested assistance.   
  
"I thought you would like to see this." said Matheson as Gideon walked in.   
  
"On screen." A picture of a black ship damaged appeared on screen.   
  
"You called me for that?" Gideon seemed annoyed.   
  
"Actually Sir I called you because of the pilot. Play back the recording."   
  
A Minbari appeared on screen, "I am in need of assistance..."   
  
Gideon shook his head and said, "Mute sound." Gideon saw the Minbari and something seemed to click.   
"Has he docked?"   
  
Matheson said "Yes, but we've confined him to the med lab."   
  
"Try to contact Minbar, tell them that we have the one they've been looking for." ordered Gideon as he left the room.   
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
Lena barely managed to wake herself up and all she felt was the pain. Pain in her chest, her legs, her head and neck.   
Jason was with Galen, Galen was on the Excalibur and hopefully Jason would survive. She felt something grab onto her then everything went black again.  
  
*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Over here, I've found them!" yelled Garabaldi as he moved the debris off Lennier and Lena.   
For a brief moment seeing Lennier holding onto Lena, reminded him of his own love for his daughter back on Mars.   
Marcus came running and lifted some of the heavier beams with help from his pike.   
  
Then within a few minutes Franklin and the others were ready to move her.   
"Be careful." said Franklin as they lifted Lena onto a stretcher.   
  
Lennier never left her side, until they reached the medlab. Delenn, Vir and Marcus managed to talk Lennier into leaving.   
  
"Lennier, let Stephen and the others work." said Delenn.   
  
"There is nothing you can do, but wait." continued Vir.   
  
"Lennier listen to them. They need space to work. They do not need someone looking over their shoulders." finished Marcus.  
  
*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
A day later Lennier was able to see her.   
  
"She's stable. The knife missed her heart, her ribs are either cracked or broken, the concussion's gone from bad to worse.  
The good news is that I've managed to stop the internal bleeding for now. The burns are very minor. She's stubborn Lennier, but now she needs rest." said Franklin.   
"She's not out of the woods yet, but she's better then she was."  
  
"As for you, I'm surprised you escaped with only cuts, bruises and minor burns."  
  
*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
Delenn walked in smiling. "They have found him. The Excauliber is two days away, Admiral Gideon said he gave up a pretty good fight to prevent being detained."   
  
Lennier nodded and turned back to Lena. "May I sit with her, Doctor?"  
  
Dr. Franklin began to shake his head. "All right but remember she needs her rest as much as you do."  
  
*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
Lennier nodded as he sat down next to her, he began thinking about the past.  
About how he wasn't there for her, she was not able to know who her mother was, who her father is and where he has been all these years.   
Lennier smiled, his daughter was a Ranger, one of the youngest ever, he was so proud of her, more than she will ever know.  
  
*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
Lena opened her eyes and looked up. Ceiling to the medlab, she was alive, at least she hoped she was.   
She turned her head to the side and saw Lennier beside her. She smiled as she tried to sit up quietly.  
  
"Owww." she said, holding her ribs. Lennier's right eye opened.   
  
"You are supposed to be resting." he said.   
  
"Father, I wish to sit up, may I?" she asked.   
  
"Let me help." he said helping her sit up.   
  
*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
"How are you two feeling?" asked a soft voice from the doorway.   
  
"President Delenn. I am well, and you?" asked Lena.   
  
Delenn smiled, "You gave us a good scare, we were not sure if you would be all right."   
  
She moved next to Lennier and said, "You my old friend, must tell me of your journeys since we parted ways."   
  
Lennier nodded.   
  
"Good, the Excauliber, will be here in a few hours. Lena, Admiral Gideon is looking forward to seeing you."  
  
*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~* 


	7. A New Chapter

*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Full house." said Lennier, as he place the cards on the table.   
  
"Four of a kind, beats a full house." said Gideon from across the table as he reached for his winnings.  
  
Lena placed her cards on the table. "I believe you would call this a Royal Flush."   
  
Gideon's eyes just about popped out his head. "How the hell....." he started to say.   
  
A sudden gust of wind blew into the room.   
  
"Who won this time?" asked Jason.  
  
Lena's mouth opened, but Gideon beat her to the punch. "Young lady, I would choose my words carefully, remember you're on my ship."  
  
Lena smiled, "You would not dare."   
  
Another gust of wind blew into the room.   
  
Galen appeared next to Jason. "Who won?"  
  
"My daughter." stated Lennier.  
  
"Ahh, yes." replied Galen. "He always getting upset when she beats him at cards lately."   
  
"Thanks for the reminder Galen." said a gruff Gideon.   
  
"Lena, it is getting late. You and your father need some rest." said Jason.  
  
"An excellent idea." said Lennier getting up. "Good night."  
  
*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Really Matthew, you shouldn't get so upset over losing to her." scolded Galen.   
  
"Besides, Admiral, she's just as good as you are. How many people can say that they've beaten the famous Admiral Gideon at his own game?" continued Jason.   
  
"You mean besides Dureena?" said Gideon.   
  
"Its not helping." said Galen.   
  
"If you'll excuse me, I need to see Lena before I turn in." Jason excused himself.  
  
*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
Lena met him at the door. "How are you feeling?" she asked as he came into her quarters.  
  
"Fine, and you?" Jason leaned against the wall and thought carefully about the words he was about to speak.  
  
"Lena, I am remaining with Galen." Her heart sank.   
She expected this, Jason could tell. No other words were spoken, he kissed her on the cheek and left.   
  
The next morning he and Galen were gone.  
  
*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
She found her father in meditation when she arrived back on Minbar. Lennier's eyes opened and waited for her to speak.   
"Father, Vir is leaving soon," she paused, "will you be leaving with him?"  
  
*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
A few months later, Lena was alone in one of the training areas. She had just finished a night class for new recruits.   
  
"To be honest, " she said aloud, "with you Valen, they are very undisciplined, selfish and rude."   
She crossed her arms as she heard foot falls behind her. "Good evening Father." she replied.   
  
"The class did not go well?" he asked.   
  
"No, Father it did not." she sighed, "My patience wears thin with them. They seek only glory and fortune."  
  
"They will learn." replied Lennier.   
  
"Will they?" she asked.   
  
"I wish Marcus had been allowed to stay. He would know what to say to them."  
  
"Sounds like a challenge to me." said a cheerful voice from behind them.   
  
"Ranger Jason, you have been gone far too long." said Lennier.  
  
"I have missed you." she said as they embraced.   
  
"As have I. Ranger Lennier." Jason and Lennier shook hands.   
  
"I have learned many things. More things then I ever could have imagined." Jason was excited.   
  
"If you will excuse me..." spoke Lennier before he left.  
  
*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
"They grow up so fast don't they?" Galen remarked to Lennier outside.   
  
"Yes." Lennier replied.  
  
"For now he has decided to remain here." said Galen.   
  
"The time will come when he must choose between his own kind and his life here." said Lennier.  
  
"Yes. I believe that time will be soon. When they come, it will not be pleasant." replied Galen.  
  
"You will not be far when this happens?" asked Lennier.  
  
"No."  
  
They stared up at the stars and listened.  



End file.
